Qu'est ce qu'une flèche dans la nuit ?
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: " Pourquoi je viens ici, te parler sur ta tombe ? Parce que tu t'es longtemps demandé ce que l'on avait vraiment accompli pour cette ville, ce qu'étaient ces flèches dans la nuit. Et aujourd'hui je le sais. " Raconté du PV d'un personnage de la série.


Un petit OS qui passait dans mon esprit.

 **Je ne possède pas _Arrow_ ou ses personnages, je ne touche rien pour ceci.**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'une flèche dans la nuit ?

Alors que je tends ma corde, je me demande. Tout cela a-t-il un sens ? Notre combat, nos actions, nos choix, mes choix. Qu'apporteront ils ? Il croyait être prêt. Les mots avaient su répandre l'espoir et étendre son pouvoir. La ville se battait ave lui, pour lui, pour elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis le début de tout ça, Starling City et Arrow faisaient front ensemble face à la menace.

Et moi aussi j'y croyais. Quand, au milieu du chaos et d'une aube de guerre, je l'ai vu s'opposer à cette magie. Je l'ai vu la vaincre, se relever et se battre. Alors oui, je croyais à cette victoire. Une victoire propre, une victoire dans la lumière. D'où il ressortirait à la fois vivant et libre. Mais j'avais tort. Si j'ai pu apprendre quelques choses durant ces années, c'est que peu importe nos actes, la reconnaissance ne nous sera jamais accordé.

Nous sommes faits pour vivre dans l'ombre et seule la mort peut nous ramener dans la lumière. C'est ce que j'ai compris, que nous avons compris alors que nous enterrions Laurel Lance et Black Canary sous une même pierre, gravée avec la même gratitude. On blâme les vivants et l'on remercie les morts, par culpabilité ou pour ne pas oublier. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, personne ne souhaitait ça, pas pour lui. Pas alors qu'il venant de commencer à vivre dans la lumière. Ce qui selon la règle signifie un pas de plus vers la fin. Maintenant j'en ai conscience.

Alors je me demande si ma flèche, prête à fendre le vent vers sa cible est vraiment ma seule option. Certains diraient « ce n'est certainement pas une option ». Mais ici, dans cette allée, à cet instant, personne n'est là. Seulement moi, ma flèche et ma conscience, perdues dans la nuit.

Oui, tu te battais avec courage, oui, tu l'emportais et en pleine lumière, comme tu l'avais toujours voulu. Mais on ne peut vaincre les ténèbres par la lumière, ils ne font que disparaître un temps. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Parce que ce soir, tu n'es pas la cible. Damien Darhk est plus malin, il l'a toujours été. Si l'on ne peut toucher sa cible, alors il faut briser son monde. Il avait déjà commencé, nous retirant à toi, les uns après les autres. Et même si tu as su nous récupérer, aujourd'hui il finit son œuvre.

Et c'est un tableau noir qu'il peint devant moi. Une toile qui restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.

À terre, une flèche teintée de vert en dessous du cœur et sous nos yeux, Damien Darhk utilise sa magie sur les plus faibles. Oliver, tu es immunisé mais les citoyens ne sont pas. Darhk brisait autant de vies que de corps. Et plus il tuait, plus son pouvoir grandissait. Et plus il tuait, plus il guérissait. Bientôt il pourrait retirer cette flèche de son torse et transpercer son propriétaire avec. Toi, Oliver.

Que devais-je faire ?

Car plus Darhk tuait les citoyens, plus leurs frères perdaient espoir, tout comme leur leader. Oliver, je souhaitais une meilleure fin pour toi, mais au milieu de ce chaos, je reconnais le désespoir qui te gagne, impuissant face à ce massacre. Comment ne te rends tu pas compte que tu es celui qui nourrit le monstre ? La sorcière t'avait prévenu.

Si seulement tu le voyais. Il te suffirait de l'achever, ici et maintenant. Oui, cette victoire aurait été entachée par le sang, le sang de nombreux innocents, mais tout serait finit. Et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as voulu combattre dans la lumière et chaque vie que tu n'as pu sauver terni ton aura.

Tu es celui qui perd espoir ! Regarde autour de toi, Oliver tu ne peux plus arrêter ça. Il se nourrit de ton désespoir, de cette noirceur qui sommeille en toi et tous ces morts n'étaient que des cibles pour t'atteindre. Et il l'a fait. Toi, lui, face à moi vous êtes maintenant connecté par je ne sais quel flux mystique, tes yeux qui luisaient de jaune ne sont plus que fumée noire. Et ce nuage de cendre est entrain de guérir Damien Darhk. Tu détruits tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu, les gens ont peur, s'ils perdent tous espoir, alors ce sera finit, finit pour Starling. Je ne peux laisser aucun de ces deux faits devenir réalité.

Alors je me demande ce que sera ma flèche dans cette nuit de chaos.

Sera-t-elle plus qu'un simple messager de la mort ? Quand elle touchera sa cible, sera-t-elle porteuse de la liberté ? Je ne le sais pas, pas encore. Alors je décoche ma flèche. Elle entre dans l'écran de cendre qui embaume Damien Darhk, puis disparaît. Annihilée par la magie, un flux teinté de jaune s'est dirigé jusqu'à elle et se reflète maintenant sur un cuir que je ne connais que trop bien.

Maintenant, je le sais. Ce soir, une seconde flèche fendra le vent, une pointe de fer atteindra sa cible et cette flèche, apportera la mort.

Les citoyens le voient, je le vois, nous le voyons tous. Tu es la source de tout ça. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu portes cela en toi. Et te voilà, protégeant ton propre ennemi, le rendant plus fort, dans la lumière et aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, je le sais. Tu es allé à Fortuna pour devenir une arme capable de vaincre Damien Darhk, c'est ce que tu étais à l'aube de cette bataille, c'est ce que tu es maintenant. Simplement, différemment. Ta faille est sa force, mais tu es à présent sa faiblesse.

Elle nous avait tous mis en garde.

Cette flèche sera porteuse de mort et de libération. Et lorsque je la vois brisant le cuir vert de ton cœur, répandant ton sang, répandant mes larmes, nos larmes., je vois aussi quelque chose de nouveau naître, quelque chose de beau, pour lequel tu t'es longtemps battu. Alors que tu entames lentement ta chute, je t'offre ce dernier moment pour le voir.

Oliver, ce soir tu meurs par une de tes flèches, mais tu meurs de ma main, cependant tu ne seras pas le seul. Le sombre sang de Damien Darhk se propage à nouveau sur sous torse, sous ta flèche verte. Une dernière flèche, un dernier message au nom de la Mort et vous voilà, tous deux chutant à terre pendant que la cité se relève dans une nouvelle ère.

Tu ne seras peut-être plus cet homme qui les protège, mais tu seras ce symbole qui les inspire. Un martyr, un sacrifié mort au nom de la ville qu'il aimait pour la défendre. C'est ce que tous penseront et c'est ce que je leur laisserai croire. Toi, dans un dernier instant de lucidité, achevant Damien Darhk avant qu'il ne te tue lui aussi avec ta propre flèche.

Et moi, je vivrais avec la vérité, sur mes épaules elle pèsera bien plus que le monde.

J'aurais aimé que cela se termine autrement, car tu le méritais. Et aujourd'hui encore, malgré cela, tu le mérites. Tu connaissais les risques et tu y es allé. Je sais que tu étais prêt à mourir pour cette ville, tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que je tiens à te raconter tout ça.

Tu as eu un enterrement sous les honneurs. Je crois que Star City est enfin prête à se battre aux côtés de ceux qui la protègent. Nous ne sommes plus des criminels aujourd'hui, nous sommes des héros. Comme c'est ironique, je ne mérite pas ce titre, tu le mérites. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons fait mettre sur ta tombe. Tu serais surement fier dans d'autres circonstances que la ville entière te reconnaisse et te remercie d'être celui que tu étais. Peut-être aussi serais tu fier de moi, je ne sais pas.

La ville a perdu deux grands hommes aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, elle sait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un seul homme combattant dans l'ombre et la lumière, pour elle. Et elle sera plus forte que jamais, grâce à ce que tu lui as donné.

Pourquoi je viens ici, te parler sur ta tombe ? Parce que tu t'es longtemps demandé ce que l'on avait vraiment accompli pour cette ville, ce qu'étaient nos flèches dans la nuit. Et aujourd'hui je le sais.

Une flèche dans la nuit est la raison pour laquelle j'ai enterré mon frère, pour la deuxième fois.

 _FIN_


End file.
